601: Kixx
Kixx, A.K.A. Experiment 601, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to use his superhuman strength and kickboxing skills to bully others. His one true place is teaching people kickboxing and hosting his own workout video entitled "Kickboxing with Kixx". Appearance Kixx is a large, purple, muscular, beastly, Tasmanian Devil-like creature with bulky legs and torso, four strong gorilla-like arms with three fingers on each paw, a blue oval spot on each elbow, short ears, hardly any neck, a wide mouth, a round nose, and black eyes. He stands on 2 feet 8 inches tall and weighs 78.3 lbs. He also has hand-to-hand combat skills. He loves to fight and has the capable strength to hold his own against a rebooted 626 and can easily lift and throw a full grown man and trash a small car. Kixx is activated when a water bottle is thrown and it leaks onto his pod. He is also referred to and mistaken as a purple pig with four arms. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Special Abilities Kixx has superhuman strength and kickboxing skills second only to Stitch. His primary function is hand-to-hand combat skills. He loves to fight and has the capable strength to hold his own against a rebooted 626 and can easily lift and throw a full grown man and trash a small car. He can curl up into a ball and jump really high, similar to Stitch, but it is more durable and has more force than when Stitch does it. He can bench-press locomotives and throw boulders at speed. This gives him a leaping ability of a few stories, with corresponding agility. Kixx also has pro-wrestling skills. He has a high degree of durability. He can withstand tremendous amounts of physical trauma, including multistory falls, the direct impact of a train, and breaking through brick walls. He can be cut, though, with very hard metals and a suitable amount of force. He can spin into a tornado. He can speak basic Tantalog, but he has a raspy voice, and when he does speak, it sounds close to a growl. He can also say karate terms, such as "Ya!" He has a samurai style of fighting, along with a samurai outfit to match it. Weaknesses Using the book, "Fighting Four-Armed Monsters", his attacks can be countered easily, which led to his downfall by Stitch. Stitch! Kixx made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where Hamsterviel modified him with a new, samurai style of fighting, along with a samurai outfit to match it. He makes a second appearance along with Pix (214), Boomer (288), Slushy (523), Blowhard (533), and Slugger (608) when Yuna and Stitch visit Tokyo Disneyland. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-01-10-22h00m46s9.png|Kixx's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h36m52s116.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-15h57m51s74.png vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h05m38s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h05m26s210.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h46m37s43.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h29m32s79.png|Kixx laughing vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h56m11s174.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h44m22s20.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h44m41s161.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h47m59s136.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h44m11s162.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h48m10s241.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h56m47s25.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h31m45s91.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h32m07s74.png vlcsnap-2012-12-21-16h00m41s245.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h32m42s164.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h36m30s155.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h36m40s11.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h38m16s204.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h38m31s82.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h38m42s201.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h41m42s177.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h41m24s24.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h50m31s117.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h50m48s1.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h51m47s70.png vlcsnap-2012-12-21-16h05m43s196.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h52m35s49.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h52m44s177.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h52m57s24.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-16h06m02s112.png|Kixx vs. Stitch vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h53m05s133.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h53m13s199.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h54m13s1.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h54m30s204.png vlcsnap-2012-12-21-16h02m06s70.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h55m39s107.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h42m09s224.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h42m49s107.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h43m55s209.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-12h47m41s153.png|Kixx scared by Spooky vlcsnap-2013-01-05-12h48m02s101.png vlcsnap-2013-01-05-12h47m50s239.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-21h02m27s66.png ScreenCapture 04.02.13 19-30-44.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-10-07h48m31s132.png|Kixx turned evil by Angel vlcsnap-2013-01-10-07h49m27s167.png vlcsnap-2013-01-10-07h53m34s85.png|Kixx about to pummel Stitch vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h21m57s116.png|Baseball Kixx vlcsnap-2012-12-26-11h31m29s51.png vlcsnap-2012-12-26-11h32m26s102.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h28m10s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-23-17h22m35s27.png vlcsnap-2012-12-25-21h08m10s73.png ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-42-15.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-43-08.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-30-08h12m26s84.png screenCapture 24.02.13 16-43-51.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-45-40.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-46-06.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-55-59.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-56-30.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-58-21.jpg 1000px-Screen shot 2013-01-11.png 640px-Kixx.jpg vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h21m50s254.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h45m03s163.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h23m02s254.png vlcsnap-2012-07-07-13h08m32s214.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h29m54s28.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-09h29m42s178.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m04s200.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png 601anime.png|Kixx in Stitch! anime ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-51-19.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 22-58-11.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 22-58-48.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 22-59-24.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-00-07.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-01-53.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-48-33.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-49-21.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-51-31.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-51-58.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-56-44.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-02-06.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-03-08.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-04-36.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-05-57.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-06-22.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-06-59.jpg panes85.jpg Kixxchi.png Trivia *Kixx's appearance and mannerisms greatly resemble the Tasmanian Devil from Looney Tunes. *Kixx's pod color is blue. *Kixx is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 601 Primary function: Hand-to-hand combat". Category:Experiments Category:Males